This invention relates to a method for recording and reproducing a compressed data signal, especially an audio signal or a video signal, on and from a recording medium.
Each of a compact disk (CD) and a digital audio tape (DAT) is known as a recording medium for recording a digital audio signal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for recording and reproducing such a compressed data signal on and from the CD or DAT, while maintaining a conventional data writing/reading speed (a conventional linear velocity at each individual position on the surface of a rotating disk in the case of a CD or a conventional tape travelling speed in the case of a DAT) unchanged, that is, without changing the structure of conventional recording and reproducing mechanical and control systems or without lowering a writing/reading speed to have a value inversely proportional to a data compression ratio or factor.